Interview
by Mana Maru
Summary: "Kuzuryuu-kun, aku ingin melakukan interview denganmu, ini pribadi kok," "Terakhir, jika aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" (Shounen-ai) —bad at summary— RnR? :3


**Interview**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Mikagura School Suite by Last Note.**

 **.**

 **Rate : K+**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning : Shounen-Ai, typo(s), OOC mungkin? Semoga saja tidak~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kuzuryuu- _ **kun**_ , hei aku datang berkunjung, ayo buka pintunyaa!" Suara Shigure menggema, ia terus mengetuk pintu dihadapannya dengan sedikit tidak sabar. Sudah hampir 15 menit ia mengetuk pintu ruang klub dihadapannya itu, dan sang penghuni masih belum merespon terhadap panggilannya itu.

"Ayolah buka pintunya, aku datang untuk berkunjung! Kuzuryuu- _ **kun**_ aku membawa susu loh, buka pin—"

Belum selesai Shigure berkata-kata, pintu dihadapannya terbuka oleh Kyoma yang menatap kearah tangan Shigure.

"Mana susunya?"

"Oh! Ini!" Shigure menyodorkan sebuah kotak minuman kepada Kyoma yang menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung, setelahnya Shigure dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam ruang klub lukis melewati Kyoma yang masih berdiri didekat pintu sambil memandangi kotak ditangannya.

"... Ini bukan susu tau," protes Kyoma sambil menatap kearah Shigure yang sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling isi ruangan tersebut. Shigure terhenti untuk menatap Kyoma setelah mendengar protesan tadi.

"Benarkah? Seingatku aku membeli susu kok!" Balas Shigure sambil menghampiri Kyoma lalu menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat kotak minuman yang dipegang oleh Kyoma.

"Ini jus, makanya gunakan kacamatamu supaya tidak salah lihat..." Kata Kyoma sambil menghela nafas pelan, Shigure mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil kacamata dari kantungnya.

"Kupikir kau akan lebih suka melihatku saat tidak menggunakan kacamata."

"Siapa bilang..."

"Oh? Jadi kau lebih menyukaiku yang menggunakan kacamata ya? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" Seru Shigure sambil tertawa pelan lalu memakai kacamatanya, wajah Kyoma memerah.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu kok! Sudahlah, jadi tujuanmu kemari itu untuk apa?" Kyoma segera mengalihkan pembicaraan karena malas berdebat.

Shigure yang kelihatannya sempat lupa tentang tujuan utamanya, langsung teringat dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk, Kyoma melakukan hal yang sama seperti Shigure setelah mengambil sekotak susu.

"Kuzuryuu- _ **kun**_ , aku ingin melakukan interview denganmu, ini pribadi kok," ujar Shigure sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dan sebuah pulpen.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah interview itu adalah tugas klub surat kabar ya? Hm, oke... Tapi hanya kali ini loh."

Shigure mengangguk pelan, lalu mulai membaca pertanyaan-pertanyaan dibuku catatannya.

"Jadi... Pertanyaan pertama, kamu lebih memilih 'bebeb' atau 'eneng'?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu... Tapi baiklah, bebeb mungkin?" Jawab Kyoma —atau lebih tepatnya ia malah balik bertanya— Shigure mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menulis sesuatu dibuku catatannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu beb~ selanjutnya ke pertanyaan kedua, apa kau mau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ayang'?" Tanya Shigure sambil tersenyum lebar, Kyoma yang kelihatannya belum begitu konek dengan pertanyaan tersebut, dengan cuek menjawab.

"Tentu ayang— t-tunggu dulu... APAAN INI MAKSUDNYA?!" Jerit Kyoma saat ia menyadari apa maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut. Tanpa merespon terhadap jeritan Kyoma, Shigure tertawa, lalu kembali menulis dibukunya dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, kalau aku memintamu untuk memilih antara aku dan susu, mana yang lebih kau pilih?"

"Susu."

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Shigure mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia pegang kearah Kyoma yang sedang terduduk sambil memasang tampang tak bersalah.

"Ah aku mengerti~ kau salah bicara kan? Aku bisa memakluminya, aku tau sebenarnya kau lebih memilihku hanya saja kau salah bicara iya kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak salah bicara, aku memang lebih memilih susu..."

Shigure bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu mencengkram kedua pundak Kyoma sehingga yang bersangkutan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kotak susu ditangannya karena kaget.

"Kuzuryuu- _ **kun**_..." Shigure menatap serius kearah Kyoma, sedangkan yang ditatap membalas tatapannya dengan bingung dan sedikit jengkel.

"K-Kenapa sih?"

"Tolong bilang kalau kau lebih memilih aku dibandingkan susu!" Seru Shigure sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Kyoma dengan tatapan horror.

"O-Oi! Kenapa harus?!"

"Soalnya aku ini lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan susu mencintaimu— WAGHH!" Seketika Shigure berhenti mengguncang-guncang pundak Kyoma ketika sebuah kanvas polos terbang kearah wajahnya.

"B-Bicara apa sih! Susu itu memberiku banyak gizi, tau! Memangnya kau memberiku apa?"

"Kalau aku kan memberi cintaku padamu dan Eruna- _ **chan**_ tentunya~"

Wajah Kyoma kembali memerah mendengar jawaban itu, namun segera ia gelengkan kepalanya agar rona merah itu menghilang, segera ia ambil kotak susu yang jatuh tadi dan kembali duduk ditempat semula.

"A-Apaan sih Shigure! B-Bodoh!" Seru Kyoma gugup sambil memukul Shigure pelan. Shigure terkekeh.

"Kita lanjutkan, makanan kesukaanmu apa?"

"Susu."

"Minuman kesukaanmu?"

"Susu."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah interview berakhir?"

"Membeli susu."

"Yang kau sukai?"

"Susu..."

Shigure mengernyitkan dahi mendengar jawaban Kyoma. Kenapa jawabannya selalu saja susu? Sebegitu cintanya Kyoma terhadap susu? Jangan-jangan ia akan menikahi sekotak susu suatu hari nanti— oke, itu khayalan yang bagus sekali, Shigure.

Keheningan berlangsung selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya terlintas sebuah ide untuk pertanyaan yang akan ia tanyai kepada Kyoma.

"Kalau aku memintamu memilih, kau lebih memilih menikahiku atau susu?" Tanya Shigure sambil tercengir, sepertinya ia tau apa yang akan jadi jawaban Kyoma nanti. Kyoma terdiam sejenak memproses pertanyaan tersebut, lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Um.. Susu!"

—rupanya meleset jauh dari dugaan Shigure.

Shigure bangkit lagi dari kursinya, lalu mulai mengguncang-guncang pundak Kyoma lagi dengan cepat sambil memasang wajah horror dan air mata yang berlinang.

"Kuzuryuu-kun! Kenapa jawabannya susu?! Kenapa bukan aku? Ayo bilang kau lebih memilihkuuu..." Pinta Shigure sambil terus mengguncang-guncang pundak Kyoma, sedangkan sang korban hanya bisa menahan pusing.

"G-Gak mau! Kenapa harus sih?!"

"Soalnya aku maunya gitu! Jadi di iyain aja oke?! OKE?!"

"U-Uh! T-Terserah kau lah! Berhenti mengguncang-guncang tubuhku!" Kyoma pasrah, biarlah ikuti kemauannya Shigure, daripada nanti dia semakin pusing karena diguncang-guncang terus.

Shigure berhenti mengguncang-guncang Kyoma sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kuzuryuu- _ **kun**_ beneran memilihku, ah sudah kuduga~"

"S-Siapa bilang sih! K-Kau kan memaksaku untuk menjawab iya!"

Shigure tertawa pelan, memaklumi sifat Kyoma yang malu-malu _**tsun**_ itu, lalu ia segera menutup buku catatannya dan menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Interview hampir berakhir, ayo istirahat dulu, aku ingin kau melukisku, dan aku akan menggambarmu! Bagaimana?" Tanya Shigure semangat, Kyoma menatapnya bingung dan ragu-ragu, lalu ia menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah..."

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan dengan mereka berdua yang sedang sibuk dengan gambar dan lukisannya.

"Sudah jadi? Kuzuryuu-kun?"

"Sudah, ini dia!"

Kyoma dengan senang menunjukan lukisan yang ia buat tadi kepada Shigure. Sementara Shigure yang tadinya berbinar dan dilengkapi dengan aura kinclong-kinclong yang bersinar, mendadak redup ketika melihat hasil lukisan yang ditunjukkan Kyoma tadi.

"... Tunggu, lukisan apa itu? Jadi selama ini kau memandangku dalam wujud abstrak? Kau kejam sekali Kuzuryuu- _ **kun**_ , padahal aku menggambarmu dengan bagus, lihat ini..."

Shigure menunjukkan hasil gambarnya dengan bangga sambil tercengir lebar, Kyoma hanya bisa membelalakan matanya sambil menatap gambar tersebut.

"Itu bahkan tidak lebih baik dari gambarku, Shigure! Itu jauh dari realita! Aku bahkan tidak pernah dan tidak akan mau memakai baju dress perempuan seperti itu!" Seru Kyoma kesal sambil memukul Shigure menggunakan kuas yang ia gunakan untuk melukis tadi, sehingga cat yang digunakan untuk melukis tadi terkena kearah Shigure.

"Ah Kuzuryuu- _ **kun**_ , kau ingin mengecatku ya? Baik sekali~"

"Shigure jangan menggila! Dan aku kan gak pernah pakai baju dress begitu!"

"Tapi kau terlihat manis kan?~"

"A-Ah..?!"

Oke, Shigure berhasil membuat wajah Kyoma memerah lagi.

"P-Pokoknya ganti gambarnya!" Seru Kyoma kesal, ia berusaha mengambil gambar yang dibuat oleh Shigure tadi, tetapi sayangnya gagal.

"Cium aku dulu baru kuganti gambarny— AKH!"

Seketika sebuah tendangan mendarat dengan mulus dikaki Shigure membuatnya tersungkur dilantai sambil memegang kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Kyoma segera berjongkok mengambil gambar tadi, lalu kembali duduk ditempat semula.

"S-Sembarangan aja! Minta cium sama yang lain sana!"

"Duh duh Kuzuryuu- _ **kun**_ , sakit tauu! Hm... Cium sama yang lain? Mungkin nanti aku akan minta Eruna- _ **chan**_ , tapi nanti aku bakal ditendang dan dipukuli sama dia!"

"Memangnya aku peduli!"

"Kalau sama Kuzuryuu- _ **kun**_ gak bakal dipukulin~"

"Tau darimana?"

"Soalnya Kuzuryuu- _ **kun**_ sayang padaku kan~ jadi gak mungkin mau mukulin—"

"U-Udaah! Shigure mending lanjutin aja pertanyaan-pertanyaannya supaya cepat selesai!" Potong Kyoma dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, Shigure tertawa pelan lalu bangkit dan duduk dikursinya.

"Ahaha, oke-oke... Ngomong-ngomong ini pertanyaan terakhir untuk sekarang, aku ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur, oke?"

"Yah, terserahlah..."

"Terakhir, jika aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Shigure serius, Kyoma melirik kearah Shigure bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau maksudku kan, kalau kubilang aku mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kuzuryuu- _ **kun**_?" Ulang Shigure.

"Sudah jelaskan.. Yang pasti menendangmu keluar dari sini!" Jawab Kyoma, namun Shigure malah tercengir, dan hal itu membuat Kyoma bingung.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau tidak menendangku sekarang?"

"H-Hah? Tunggu, maksudmu apa?"

Shigure tercengir semakin lebar, lalu ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Kyoma.

"Sebenarnya aku sungguhan mencintaimu~"

...

Setelahnya pintu dibanting tertutup setelah wajah Shigure berhasil mendarat dengan mulus kearah lantai setelah mendapat tendangan 'penuh-kasih-sayang' dari Kyoma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahahaha ini fic apa** — **maafkan saya yang gak bakat buat fic romance... *pandang tembok* yah pokoknya ini fic awalnya hasil iseng aja~ lalu dengan saran dari seorang sahabat(?) Akhirnya fic ini pun tercipta~**

 **Oke mungkin itu aja~ terakhir, bersediakah kalian meninggalkan jejak review? :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=..OMAKE..=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya, Shigure kembali datang keruang klub dimana Kyoma berada. Ia mengetuk pintu dihadapannya. Sebelum ia mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, pintu dibuka secara perlahan oleh Kyoma.

"Ada apa kemari lagi?"

"Kuzuryuu- _ **kun~**_!"

Kyoma menatap Shigure bingung, ada yang janggal dengan lelaki dihadapannya itu, hingga akhirnya Kyoma sadar kalau...

"Shigure, kenapa pakai baju rapih begitu?"

"Kuzuryuu- _ **kun**_..." Gumam Shigure dengan mata berbinar dan tersenyum lebar, ia menggenggam salah satu tangan Kyoma dengan kedua tangannya. Kyoma menatapnya semakin bingung.

"Ayo kita menikah!"

Kyoma cengo dadakan.

"... A-Apa?"

"Ayo kita menikah! Aku tau baju yang cocok untukmu loh—"

"N-Nggaaak! Shigure kamu kenapa?! Kamu gak gila kan?!" Tanya Kyoma panik, wajahnya memanas.

"Nggak~ ayo kita menikah, Kuzuryuu- _ **kun**_ ay—"

"Tidak!"

Namun sebelum Shigure selesai berbicara, lagi-lagi kata-katanya dipotong dan pintu kembali ditutup tepat didepan wajahnya oleh Kyoma.

Sekarang giliran Shigure yang cengo. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan perkataannya ya?

—mungkin suatu hari nanti ia akan coba melamar dengan cara yang berbeda.


End file.
